Wish You Were Here
by dandelion657
Summary: AU Power Rangers and Bones crossover fic. When something happens to a beloved ranger, it is up to the team at the Jeffersonian Institute to help the rangers find the murderer. Only problem is, this murderer can't be thrown in jail. More inside.
1. Life Before

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 1: Life Before**

_A/N: Okay, so this story is very AU, but also not. And it is also my very first attempt at a crossover fiction. How it's not AU: There's no original characters (at least, ones that aren't rangers), the rangers have been rangers with powers, and characters have not changed. And all rangers still have power to morph._

_How it's an AU: Relationships among some rangers (my favorite couples and ones in general, basically) are kinda mixed up, but will be explained in this chapter. They're all slightly older than they seem. It takes place in 2011, so the rangers are older and that it's season six of the show this is a crossover with._

_Basic info: This will involve characters from MMPR, PRNS, and PRDT. Oh and because it's a crossover with "Bones," there's characters from that as well. I am going to have my good friend paddygirl101 help me with the "Bones" part, since she knows more about it than I do._

_Couples and rangers featured are:_

_Tommy/Kim_

_Jason/Trini_

_Conner/Kira_

_Tori/Blake_

_Billy/Hayley_

_Trent_

_More to come eventually, but this is for now at least._

_Things to keep in mind:_

_Tommy and Kim never broke up and they have a couple kids, both young._

_Billy and Hayley have one kid, second on the way._

_Jason and Trini have two kids._

_Conner and Kira are engaged._

_Tori and Blake are expecting their first kid._

_Tori and Kira are stepsisters._

_Well, I guess I could let the story explain the rest of this._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but OCs (which I will announce when they appear).I don't own power rangers or Bones, but I own the plot._

* * *

><p>Kim smiled as she flipped through a scrapbook. It had all her most precious memories. She had begun keeping this scrapbook when she first became a ranger all those years ago. It was 2011, and so much in her life has changed.<p>

Ever since the day she became a ranger back in the 90's, her life has been fantastic. She met Tommy, the love of her life, her falcon. She got to go on to Florida to train for the Pan Globals. And after she and Tommy graduated high school, they got married.

And after graduating college, Tommy got offered a chance to work with scientist Anton Mercer. He found a power ranger source, and in 2004 he and Kim became mentors to the Dino Thunder power rangers. Of course, they had help from their tech genius friends Billy Cranston and his wife, Hayley.

In that same year, she and Tommy had their first child, a baby girl named Evelyn "Eve" Marie Oliver. She was born on February 28, 2004. That was about four months before the defeat of Mesogog. And from there, the rangers went their separate ways.

Tommy stayed in Reefside to teach, and with the help of Jason who moved to Reefside with his wife Trini, opened up a dojo that was also used for gymnastics. Kim taught there. It was flourishing. Billy and Hayley stayed in Reefside as well, managing Hayley's Cyberspace, the local teen hangout.

The four dino rangers had also gone their ways. Trent went to New York to study art and eventually become a comic book artist. He already had his own series about the rangers out. Kira and Conner, the dino team's couple, remained in California. Kira had already begun her record career and kept topping the charts as Conner had his own soccer camp. They were engaged and had moved back to Reefside. Ethan went to Reefside Tech, so he was close to home.

In 2006, Kim gave birth to her and Tommy's second child, a baby boy named Liam Daniel Oliver. He was born May 3, 2006. So, now in 2011, they had a happy family. As far as their friend's kids, Billy and Hayley had one and were currently expecting their second in a few months. Trini and Jason had two, both still young.

Kim checked her watch. Evelyn and Liam were both in school. Tommy had left about a week ago for a business trip in D.C. He didn't specify what for, and that worried Kim. But she had to trust him. He said it was going to be a long one, possibly a month, but no longer than that. He called whenever he could though. Now Kim was waiting for Trini, her best friend and sister in every way but blood to come over.

She had some big news for Tommy when he got home, and she didn't want to tell it over the phone. So, she decided to wait until he got back. She was telling Trini now because she had to tell someone.

So, she waited for her friend to arrive and continued flipping through her scrapbook.

* * *

><p>"How long you in town for this time?"<p>

Kira Ford – soon to be McKnight – placed the hot chocolate mugs on the coffee table in hers and Conner's apartment. Her step sister, Tori Bradley (formerly Hanson), was visiting. In 1999, Tori's dad and Kira's mom met and fell in love. A year later, they married, and the two girls became sisters. Of course, by their choice, they kept their last names as Hanson and Ford, instead of changing them. Tori lost her mom in a car accident and Kira lost her father when he was accidentally shot.

Tori had married Blake Bradley a few years back, in 2006. She was now expecting her first child, and was due in about five months. The twenty four year old Kira (she wasn't quite twenty five yet) was engaged to Conner McKnight. They dated through senior year and college, and wanted to wait until they got settled into good paying careers before getting married.

All four were former rangers. Tori was the former blue ninja storm ranger. Blake was on the same team as the navy thunder ranger. Kira and Conner were the red and yellow dino thunder rangers the following year, respectively. Neither girl knew the other was a ranger until the Ninja Storm – Dino Thunder team up when Lothor returned.

"Thanks," the blonde grinned, grabbing her mug and taking a sip. "Blake has a few races this week then a week off, so we're in town for a couple weeks." Tori taught at the Wind Ninja Academy and had her own surf shop in Blue Bay Harbor. Blake was still racing for Factory Blue, but only in the state. "How's the wedding plans coming along?"

"Well, Kim's gonna help me with color coordination plans tomorrow night," Kira recalled the time she had set up. Kira, Conner, Tori, and Blake were close with the Oliver couple. After the team up, Tori and Blake often babysat for them (since Evelyn had been born by then) and still do when they can. Kira and Conner were close because Tommy and Kim were their mentors and had become family. "You still plan on being my maid of honor, right?"

"Your wedding is pretty close to my due date," Tori frowned. "But I will be if I can."

"Hey, what's life without some risks, right?" Kira smirked.

* * *

><p>…<em>earlier that day…<em>

Trent groaned as he got off of the plane. He had flown into DC from New York City. He was in his last year in art school and had been assigned an art mentor to help him with creative ideas and what not. When he called up the woman who was supposed to be his mentor, she said that she and her husband were going to pick him up at the airport and give him a lift to the hotel.

The former white ranger made his way to the luggage carousel. He was to spend a month here studying art under his new mentor. His mentor's name was Angela Montenegro. All he knew about her was that she was a really great artist, married a man named Jack Hodgins, and was expecting her first child.

After grabbing his bags, he opened his phone. He began walking towards the doors. Trent dialed his old science's teacher's number. He had heard the man was in DC for some sort of business conference, and was calling to see if they could meet up and catch up. Unfortunately, he got the voicemail and left a message.

As he reached the doors, he saw a man and a woman holding up a sign that read "Fernandez." He rolled his eyes as he made his way over to them. The ranger noticed that the man had short, curly, light-colored hair and wore a lab coat of some sort. The woman beside him he recognized as Angela was a bit taller than the man, had long dark hair, and had no lab coat. They saw him approach.

"Trent Fernandez?" the man, he assumed was Jack Hodgins, asked. Trent nodded. "I'm Jack Hodgins, and this is my wife Angela." He shook the boy's hand.

"Nice to meet you two," he greeted. He followed them out to their car, where they placed his luggage in the trunk. It was silent so far. As soon as they left the airport, Hodgins spoke.

"So you're from California?"

"Yeah," the boy responded. "Lived there until I graduated and went to study in New York."

"California," Hodgins mused. He remembered reading a few newspaper articles about the state in the "World News" section of it. "Isn't that place rumored to have power rangers?"

Trent chuckled and shook his head. "It's no rumor. Many cities have been under attack and a team of rangers were always there to save them. I believe there's one team out now."

"Sounds unbelievable if you ask me," Angela rolled her eyes. "So what do you like to draw the most?"

"Superheroes are my specialty," Trent responded with a smile. He had a series of comics out based on the rangers and it helped with his personal experience as one. "I draw for the comics about the rangers and what not."

"Those are your drawings?" Hodgins asked, awed as they pulled onto another street. He saw Trent nod from the rearview mirror. "I saw some and those are pretty good."

"Thanks," Trent nodded again. He was about to say something else when a phone beeping cut him off. Angela grabbed her phone and read the text.

"Another body," she sighed. She told her husband where to turn. "There's some strange substance they need you to take samples of to test."

"Hey kid," Hodgins called to Trent. "Mind if we make a stop real quick? It's business and seems really important by the look of it."

Trent shrugged. "I got no problem with it. Can't check into my hotel for another hour anyway." Hodgins nodded and turned onto the street where the crime scene was.

* * *

><p>"What do we got?" Hodgins asked as he, Angela, and Trent made their way towards the body. Angela was talking to Trent about her job to help identify people who were murdered, which included drawing a face for that person sometimes. They stood close by and let the others observe the body. Trent had yet to look at it.<p>

"Appears to be male," a brunette with her hair pulled back answered. She was examining the bones and remains of flesh that had been found. It appeared that the face had been either burned or peeled off, and there was some strange, purple goop on some of the bones. "Early thirties. There seems to be a lot of defensive injuries."

"Ew," Angela cringed upon seeing the purple goop. Trent finally noticed the body and frowned. Something about it was familiar. "What is that purple goop over some of it?"

"I don't know," Hodgins scraped a sample into a small jar. "But I can analyze it when we get back." Trent continued to look at the body. He knew it seemed familiar, but he just couldn't place it. He watched Hodgins take a few of the black and purple feathers that were lying around the body.

"Hey," the other woman there caught everyone's attention. She was around the same age as Angela and the other woman there, and had dark hair as well, pulled back. Carefully, she lifted the wrist on the side closest to her. Trent gasped at what he saw, and his hand flew to his wrist where a similar object lay. "Look at this."

"It looks like some kind of bracelet," Hodgins observed. He went to carefully remove it, but to his and everyone but Trent's surprise, it shocked him. "Ouch."

"That's very unusual," the first woman spoke, frowning.

"So what?" the man with the group looked around. "Something that isn't understandable?"

On the body's wrist was a silver bracelet with a black gem in the center and had a black strip at the end closest to the hand. Trent knew exactly what it was and who this man was. He was taken aback. The man was a good friend to his father, his science teacher, teammate, and mentor. And now, he was gone.

"Hey Trent," Hodgins came up to the boy. "You alright man?" Trent's face had paled.

"I know who that is," he whispered. Hodgins turned to him, a look of wonder on my face. Trent noticed and knew he was wondering who.

"Who is it then?"

"That's my science teacher."

* * *

><p>Conner walked into his and Kira's apartment. He knew his soon to be sister in law was visiting as well as her husband. He spotted the two girls laughing and talking on the couch. About what, he didn't know. He smiled and walked over, giving his soon to be wife a kiss and gave Tori a hug. Then, to satisfy his appetite, he walked into the kitchen.<p>

"How was work today?" he heard Kira call out. "Anyone being an ass?" She knew that some of the guys on Reefside High's soccer team (Conner had gotten a job there as coach) and a few guys at his soccer camp had a tendency to act like jerks.

"Thankfully not," he grinned, opening the fridge. He grabbed the milk and poured some in a glass. He put the gallon back into the fridge and shut the door, before heading towards the living room. As he set the glass and plate of cookies down, his phone went off. "Hello?" he answered.

"_Conner, it's Trent," _the boy from the other line breathed. Conner frowned, noting the white ranger's tone. It sounded depressed, almost as if he'd been crying, or was close to. He excused himself from the girls and walked to the bedroom, shutting the door. _"You alone?"_

"Yeah why?" Conner frowned. "Something up?"

"_Well, I got to DC and my new art mentor and her husband were giving me a ride to my hotel," _Trent explained. _"Then they got a call saying they were needed to help with the remains of a body."_

"Your new art mentor works with dead people?" Conner raised an eyebrow.

"_Yes. She works at the Jeffersonian Institute in DC along with her husband. She draws faces and puts together visual scenarios of what could've happened to the victim. Her husband deals with locating the exact area of death and identifying anything that could've caused it."_

"So what does this have to do with…"

"_I'm getting there," _Trent interrupted. _"So we arrived at the scene where their coworkers were over a body. It was strange. Some of the bones were covered in slime. A lot of the skin was torn off and there were strange black and purple feathers around it."_

"Sounds like it could be something to do with our favorite activity," Conner mused.

"_I know, and I have a good feeling it is," _Trent sighed. Conner became alerted. Something about that did not seem good. _"I gave them my thoughts on who I believed it was because of something that was attached to the body. After they confirmed it, they set to find the man's family in California."_

"Wait, the dead guy they're finding a murder for lives in California?" Conner blinked. Now he was confused again.

"_Yes. They should be landing any minute now. But anyway, we both know who the dead person is."_

"Who?"

"_Dr. Oliver."_

At the mention of his science teacher's name, Conner dropped the glass he held. It shattered on the floor and the contents spilt out onto the carpet. "Come again?"

"Conner," he heard Kira call, concern in her voice. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine babe," he yelled back.

"What did I tell you about calling me babe?"

"_Look, Conner, it had to be him," _Trent brought his attention back to the phone. _"They found his morpher on his wrist. And there were a few things they found nearby him that were his. I'm telling you Conner, it's anything but pretty."_

"Does Kim know?" Conner wondered.

"_No, she doesn't. The people going to tell her, Dr. Temperance Brennan, the forensic anthropologist, and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth are going to see her now. They're on Dr. O's murder case. Look, just get Billy and Hayley and…you know what? I'll text you what you can do." _He hung up without another word.

Conner sat on the bed, frozen. Did he seriously hear right? His science teacher, mentor, teammate…was dead? He was shook from his thoughts when Kira came in and found him there.

"Everything all right?" she asked, sitting beside him. She had noticed his lost look and after the crash, she had to come check on him. Slowly, Conner shook his head. "What's wrong?"

And slowly, Conner retold the tale. Kira listened as he told her exactly what Trent had said. She leaned into him as he finished the story, and felt her heartbreak. The greatest ranger was dead? How could it have happened? He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her.

It was big news to both of them.

* * *

><p>"Kim that's fantastic!" Trini cried as Kim told her and Hayley the news. Hayley had come over when she brought Evelyn and Liam home from the café. Billy had picked them up from school and brought them there. Then Hayley took them home after closing. "And he doesn't know?"<p>

"No," Kim shook her head. "I don't want to tell him over the phone and have him leave that trip early."

"I still find it weird," Hayley mused. She sipped her coffee mug. It wasn't too late at night and the kids were in the living room watching TV. The girls sat at the kitchen table, drinking coffee and tea as they talked. "I mean, there's not exactly business trips for teachers like him."

"I don't like it either," Kim sighed. "But I have to trust him." A knock was heard at the door. "Eve, can you get that please?"

"Okay mommy!" the seven year old brunette bounced towards the front door. She had her father's eyes and mother's hair, and was just like Kim. And her brother was just like Tommy. Evelyn hopped to the door and opened it, only to find two strange people frowning down at her (well, they looked strange to her). "Hello?"

"Is your mother home?" the guy asked.

Evelyn blinked. "My mommy and daddy told me not to talk to strangers." She was confused. Did these people know her mom? Kim, followed by Trini and Hayley, came into the room. Kim walked up behind her daughter and told her to go sit with her brother. Evelyn happily bounced away and Kim turned to the two at the door.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

"Mrs. Oliver," the first man flashed his badge. "I'm FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, my partner…"

"Dr. Temperance Brennan from the Jeffersonian Institute," the woman introduced, shaking Kim's hand. The former pink ranger was confused. Why were these people here?

"Isn't that all the way in DC?" Kim asked. Brennan nodded. "Then what are you doing in California?" Trini came up behind her friend, looking at the two curiously.

"Mrs. Oliver," Booth began. "We found your husband's body in a park up in DC."

Kim went wide eyed with shock, and suddenly felt lightheaded. Trini, who had heard the news, was shocked as well. The former pink ranger paled, and did what she was known for when receiving shocking news.

She passed out.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, what do you think? I know you probably hate me for killing Tommy, but it was the idea I had. And can you guess what the purple slime and feathers go to? This is all tying into the story, and this chapter was basically the introduction. Anyway, I hoped you like it because this is my first crossover fic.


	2. Why Tommy?

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 2: Why Tommy?**

_A/N: Second chapter! Okay, so I wanna thank those who read and reviewed it, because it means a lot. And if some people seem out of character, I apologize. _

_But anyway, last time Tommy was found dead by Trent, who was in DC to study under a new mentor in art. He told Conner, who told Kira. Trini, Kim, and Hayley were there when Kim heard the news. _

_Now, Kim, Trini, Jason, Billy, Conner, Kira, Tori, and Blake are heading to DC. Hayley is too far in her pregnancy to travel and is going to be watching the kids, with the help of a couple other former rangers. So, what will the rangers close to Tommy think when they are questioned? Can they be sure not to give anything? And once proven innocent, can they help solve the murder?_

_Oh, and I forgot to mention that this is set in Bones' season six, between the episodes "The Finder" and "The Signs in the Silence." I also forgot to mention that in this AU, Daisy and Sweets are still together. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in either show any season._

* * *

><p>"How you holding up Kim?" Trini asked, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. Kim, Trini, Jason, Conner, Kira, Tori, Blake, and Billy were all on the plane heading into DC. Along with them were Dr. Temperance Brennan and FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth, who had graciously gotten their tickets for them on short notice. The rangers were sitting in the same section as the two were.<p>

Trent, before they left, had been questioned on what he knew of Tommy. And the body had been confirmed as Tommy's. Trent told them which rangers to get to come back to DC, and that's what they did. The former white ranger had also managed to convince them why those rangers were innocent, and they believed him.

Now, they were on their way back to DC to be questioned on what they know about Tommy and to possibly help identify the murderer. They knew nothing other than that, and wouldn't know more until they saw the body. And Billy would be able to identify any strange substance faster.

"I'm fine Trini," she gave a small smile. All the kids had been left with Hayley, who stayed in Reefside to keep things calm there. They had also called in Zack and his wife Angela to help her out if she needed it. Kim couldn't cry any more, since all her tears were gone. Now she was just hurting internally. "I kinda wish I told him had him come home."

"I know Kim," Trini soothed her friend. Kim had told her last night of her condition, and this situation was not helping. The girls were sitting near each other in the plane as did the guys. Kim sat in between Kira and Trini, with Tori on the other end of the aisle next to Brennan. Beside her was Booth. In the seats behind Trini, Kim, and Kira sat Billy, Jason, and Conner. Blake sat behind Tori. "But everything will work out in the end."

"Yeah," Kira agreed, joining in now. At the airport, the other rangers had learned of Kim's state. "Trent said that he managed to convince them we were innocent, especially since we were all the way across the country when it happened. And I'm sure you can at least beat up the guy who did this."

That was what Kim wanted. Well, she wanted the man who did this dead, but she didn't want to be sent to jail herself for murder. So, the next best thing was to beat him up. She wanted to at least hurt him.

"I wish I could do worse," she sighed. And they knew it. But Kim knew the consequences. She didn't want to end up in jail and have her kids go through more drama than necessary.

* * *

><p>Once the plane landed, the rangers, Brennan, and Booth all headed for the luggage carousel. The guys stood by their respective girls, and Kim stood with Billy. After a few minutes, their luggage came. Everyone grabbed their own and headed out of the airport.<p>

From there, Booth and Brennan went back to the Jeffersonian and allowed the others to check into the hotel first. They were staying in the same hotel as Tommy did. It was Kim's decision to. Trent was going to meet them there to help them out.

Once they arrived at the hotel, Trent helped them with checking in. The couples each got their own rooms, and Kim and Billy had their own separate rooms as well. They were all on the same floor, since it was requested that they were for certain reasons.

After settling in at the hotel, they piled into a couple rental cars. They drove to the J. Edgar Hoover Building, which was where they were told to go for questioning. All they were being questioned on was how they knew Tommy, what they knew about him, and if they could give anything that would be helpful to solving the cast.

Upon arriving, they filed into the building. Booth, Brennan, and a man they were introduced to named Dr. Lance Sweets greeted them. Booth led them to the interrogation room, everyone following. Kim was nervous, that was for sure.

Once they reached the room, Kim was asked to go first. After all, she was Tommy's wife. Booth and Brennan escorted her and Trini (who convinced them to let her be in there to help Kim remain stable and to comfort her if needed) into the room. The other rangers waited outside for their turns.

"So," Booth began once they were all seated. In the mirror, they couldn't see anything but their own reflection. However, Sweets was on the other side listening in and watching, as well as the others. "How long have you been married?"

Kim bit her lip, calculating the math in her head. "About fourteen years. We got married right out of high school."

"Isn't that kind of young to get married?" Brennan frowned.

"For most people, yes," Kim replied. "But not for me and Tommy."

"All right," Booth continued. "How long have you and your husband known each other?"

"Since freshman year," Kim replied. It felt awkward talking about her husband like this, but it had to be done.

"Okay then," Booth blinked. The answers were slightly confusing him. "What about yours and his jobs? Kids?"

"We have two kids," Kim answered. "Evelyn and Liam, and one on the way." Now this came to as a shock to the two others, but Trini already knew. "He teaches science at Reefside High and co owns a dojo with her husband," she pointed at Trini. "And I teach gymnastics there as well."

"Did your husband know that you were expecting?" Brennan wondered. Kim shook her head sadly. "If you don't mind my asking, why was your husband in DC?"

"He told me it was for business," Kim bit her lip. As she said that, an idea came to her head, but she didn't let it show. In their dictionary, "business" meant one of two things. "He wouldn't elaborate, but I figured it had to deal with his side job of paleontology."

"Paleontology?" Booth raised an eyebrow. "That's dinosaur bones, right?"

"Yes," Kim nodded. "Before he became a teacher back in 2004, he used to go on digs with Trent's father, Anton Mercer. He continued that when he was a teacher, and so I believed that was what this business trip was regarding a new dig."

"Are you sure he wasn't coming here because…"

"Are you saying he was possibly cheating on me?" Kim narrowed her eyes, glaring at Booth for suggesting it. Cautiously, he nodded. "My husband would never cheat on me. He's not that kind of man."

Booth eased into the next question, not liking the glare he was receiving. "Okay, so he wasn't cheating on you. Can you think of anyone who wanted him dead or had anything personal against him?"

"I can think of a few," Kim mused. "But they're no longer around." Now that statement confused the two. But before they could speak, she did. "If my husband was killed, I wished it was rather in a civilian casualty than murdered on purpose." She thought she said it to herself, but the others caught wind of it.

"Civilian casualty?" Brennan asked.

Kim silently cursed herself. "It's when civilians get caught in a ranger's battle accidentally and end up injured or dead."

"Rangers?" Brennan continued.

"Yeah, as in power rangers," Kim stated. She was using caution as to not spill anything. "It happens all the time in California."

"Power rangers," Booth scoffed. "They're not real. They're just a bunch of idiots in brightly colored tights wanting publicity."

At that, both Trini and Kim sent him a deadly glare, making him uncomfortable.

* * *

><p>In the other room, where the rangers and Sweets were watching and listening, they tensed up. They heard the comment about rangers not being real and just being idiots in brightly colored tights looking for publicity. "Why are they giving Agent Booth a death glare?" Sweets questioned.<p>

"He insulted the world's heroes," Jason responded. "Saying something like that to anyone in California who lived in a town that had a ranger team to defend them is an insult."

"We take power rangers very seriously in our town," Billy added.

"That's totally understandable," Sweets agreed. He knew rangers were real, having been to California a couple times when an active team of rangers were around. Hell, he even saw them fighting against a monster once.

* * *

><p>Once the questioning was over and everyone had been questioned on how they knew Tommy and what they knew about him, they were directed to the Jeffersonian to see the body and see if there was anything they could do to help solve the murder.<p>

When they got there, they were introduced to Dr. Camille Saroyan and the intern, Wendell Bray. They led the rangers, Brennan, Sweets, and Booth to where they had the body lying. It had yet to become fully visible to the rangers.

"Are you sure you want to see it?" Brennan asked once again as they approached. They were given clearance to go up to the raised platform in the middle of the room. They all nodded and followed. She stood on one side as the others crowded on the other.

"Oh my god," Kim gasped, covering her mouth. The sight was rather horrific. Some of the bones still had purple goop on them, which kind of fascinated Billy. He couldn't tell, but it was like he had seen it before.

The face had been peeled or burned off, and there was little flesh covering it. They noticed a faint glow coming off some of the bones, but couldn't make out what it was. On one wrist lay Tommy's old dino morpher, and around his waist lay his very first morphers. Also on his wrist were his zeonizers. That gave the rangers to confirmation they needed.

Then there was the rest of the body. A lot of the bones seemed to be broken. From that, they could tell that Tommy didn't go down without a fight. That at least gave them a bit of relief. Kim was on the verge of tears as she scanned the skeleton on the table before them. And before they knew it, she had enough and ran out.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so it's a bit short. But some of these chapters are. Next chapter, they run into some old friends, a relative, and the rangers begin to help with removing some of the morphers and analyzing the purple goop. And their secret is discovered by three people.


	3. Helping Hands

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 3: Helping Hands**

_A/N: So here's another new chapter! Last time, the rangers got questioned, Booth insulted them without knowing it, they saw Tommy's body, and Kim ran off. Where did she run to? What familiar faces will she see this time around? Can these new faces help with the case?_

_Again, chapters may be short._

_And once again, thanks to paddygirl101._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in either show._

* * *

><p>When Kim stopped running, she realized she was in front of a diner. Deciding to eat since she hadn't yet, she walked in and took a seat at the counter. She ordered a tea and the waitress brought it over. Slowly she began to drink it. She couldn't stand what she saw.<p>

There was no doubt that that body on the table belonged to her husband. She couldn't believe he would be murdered. She let a few tears fall as she let her thoughts run. Her mind flashed to the purple goop she saw. Somehow, it felt familiar.

"Excuse me, miss," a voice from beside her caught her attention. "Are you alright?" Kim turned to see a petite woman with black hair pulled back. She recognized the woman and gave a small smile. In return, the woman sat next to her, recognizing her as well.

"I'm fine, Daisy," Kim assured her sister in law. Daisy Wick was Tommy's long lost sister he had met when he was a zeo ranger. She was only a year younger than him, if that. In the zeo era, Tommy had found out he had an older brother and a younger sister. When his real parents died, all three were separated and adopted into different families.

Daisy happened to be there when Tommy found David. She had found David first at the same time at Tommy found him. They spent a day or two together, getting to know each other and had stayed in contact since.

"You don't seem fine to me Kim," Daisy placed a hand on the girl's back. "What happened? Did my brother do something?"

"That's why I'm here," Kim sniffled. "Tommy was here in DC on some business trip, and his body was found a few days ago."

"His body?" Daisy's eyes widened. "Who found it? Was it the team at the Jeffersonian?" Kim nodded, shooting her a look asking her how she knew this. "I'm an intern there and work on some of the cases. How bad is it?"

"Pretty bad," Kim blinked away the tears. "Most of the bones were broken, his morphers were still attached, and there was purple goop and black feathers over a good chunk of it." She knew Daisy knew about Tommy being a ranger, since he kind of had to reveal it after rescuing her and David when he met them. And Daisy had kept the secret all these years. Daisy was shocked. She figured she wasn't informed because she wasn't working today, and probably because none of them knew Tommy was her brother.

"Oh my god," she gasped. "Is it really true?" Kim nodded. "Do the kids know?" Of course, she had met Evelyn and Liam before. Kim shook her head.

"All they know is that…" she stopped as she covered her mouth, suddenly feeling nauseas. She bounced off the stool and darted to the bathroom. Daisy, confused, followed her, to make sure her sister in law was all right.

* * *

><p>"Kim?" she called. The bathroom was empty, and she could hear the girl heaving. She leaned against the stall door she knew Kim occupied. "Kim, you all right?"<p>

"Sorry," the girl managed to get out. "It's just…with everything going on…I can't handle it all at once."

Daisy frowned in confusion, before she got an idea. "You pregnant again?" She could hear Kim mumble something that sounded like a yes as two African American woman walked in, both wearing their hair down and both wearing yellow. They stood by the sinks and began talking to themselves. "Come on. I'll help you out."

Kim slowly stood and regained her composure. Once she felt comfortable, she opened up the stall door. In the mirror, one of the girls in yellow gasped. "Kim?" she asked, turning around. This caused the other girl to turn around to.

"Aisha!" Kim ran to hug her friend. She had no idea her friend was in DC as well. "Tanya!" she hugged the other woman. Daisy greeted them both as well, having met them before too. "What are you two doing here?"

"We've been in town on vacation for a few days," Tanya replied. "We left our kids with our parents while we came here."

"What about you?" Aisha questioned. She noticed Kim's tear stained cheeks and frowned. "Did Tommy do something?"

"More like what someone did to Tommy," Daisy whispered. Tanya and Aisha knew who Daisy was, and knew she knew the secret.

"Kim," Tanya cautioned, easing into the subject. "What happened to Tommy?" and Kim went into the tale of everything that happened for the past couple of days.

* * *

><p>"What's taking the girls so long?" Rocky wondered as he and Adam sat at the table in the small diner. Tanya and Aisha had disappeared into the bathroom ten minutes ago and had yet to return. "It shouldn't take this long to go the bathroom."<p>

"Chill ape-man," Adam rolled his eyes from where he sat across from his friend. "They'll be back out in a few minutes."

"I want to order," Rocky complained. "I'm starving!"

"When are you not?" Adam retorted. Then his phone went off at the same time as Rocky's. "Hey, what time is our plane scheduled to land tomorrow?"

"Oh we're not leaving tomorrow," Rocky read over the text from his wife. "'Sha said there's some sort of emergency that we need to stay in town a few more days for."

"Wonder what it is," Adam frowned. Rocky looked up and noticed Tanya and Aisha heading back to them, along with two other girls.

"Maybe it has to do with Kim who has tear stained cheeks?"

Adam turned and saw what Rocky did. Kim was with Tanya and Aisha, along with the girl they recognized as Tommy's sister. Kim and Daisy left the place, and the two former yellows grabbed their purses and hurried off after them. Deciding it was urgent, the two boys shared a look and followed.

* * *

><p>"This is as gross as it is fascinating," Billy examined Tommy's body. He was working with Hodgins and Wendell as Trent worked with Angela. Trent and Angela were working on possible scenarios based on the injuries. Hodgins, Billy, and Wendell were scraping off all the purple goop carefully, and removing any black feathers that stuck to the bones.<p>

"Ouch!" Wendell pulled his hand back as one of the morphers shocked him. He and Hodgins still had no idea what the morphers were exactly. "How can we get those things off if they keep shocking us?"

"They shouldn't be shocking anyone," Billy sighed. "Unless Tommy made it so only certain people are able to get it off, or it's been cloned."

Hodgins looked up at the man and raised an eyebrow. "Cloned?"

"Yes," the former blue ranger nodded. "Anything is this world is possible." He turned to where he had set up his computer and scanning equipment. "Have you figured out anything about the bird feathers or goop?"

"Nothing yet," Hodgins frowned. "It seems like the goop is simply unidentifiable and the feathers don't come from any known bird species."

"Think you can figure it out?" Wendell asked the man.

Billy typed a few things into his computer. "May not need to. This is just to confirm what I believe."

"What you believe?" Wendell frowned. "Wait, you already know what these feathers and this purple goop belongs to?"

"Possibly," Billy watched the screen. "This will just confirm what I think." The other two men gathered around him. In a few minutes, the scan showed a picture of what the feathers and goop belonged to. "Just as I thought," he started typing again.

"That kinda looks like those flying monkeys from the _Wizard of Oz,_" Wendell commented.

"Except more bird like," Hodgins looked over the picture. "What the hell is that thing? There's no way that can be a normal bird."

"It's a tengu warrior," Billy supplied. He opened up a search window and typed it in. "Back in Angel Grove California, in the nineties, these creatures were what the power rangers fought off."

"Power rangers?" Hodgins blinked. "They're real?" Billy nodded. "I don't buy it. I'll believe the comics about them, but I don't believe rangers are actually real."

"Trust me," Billy grinned. "I've seen the rangers before as well as some of the monsters they had to fight. I lived in Angel Grove during that time. I remember quite well what I saw. Angel Grove, Mariner Bay, Silver Hills, Turtle Cove, Blue Bay Harbor, Reefside, Briarwood, San Angeles, and Ocean Bluff all take the power rangers more seriously than any other town in California. They were the ones personally defended by a team or more of rangers."

"So what do these creatures have to do with this?" Wendell wondered. "Why would they attack a random man?"

Billy kept himself from blurting the secret. "I'm not sure. Tengas were believed to be extinct by the time the zeo rangers came around. So, I'm not sure how they're back or what they wanted."

* * *

><p>"Someone mind telling me what's going on?" Adam called as he and Rocky caught up to Tanya, Aisha, Daisy, and Kim. They had followed them to the hotel, where the rangers were staying. The four girls were moving fast to the elevators, the two boys following. They were really confused as to why they had to rush to leave.<p>

"Hey!" Rocky yelled, trying to get their attention. They barely made it into the same elevator. When they were all heading up to the appropriate floor, Rocky and Adam caught their breath. "Someone please tell us what the hell is going on before we lose our minds."

"You'll get your answers in a minute," Aisha shushed him. The elevator dinged and let them out. Kim led the way to her room, where Kira and Tori were waiting for her. The two girls had planned to take the former pink shopping to help take her mind off of things. Trini and Jason were out in the town, searching for what could've possibly led to this. Trent and Billy were at the lab. Conner and Blake were out getting some things they would need.

The two girls on the bed looked up. "Hey Adam!" they waved. They had met the former black ranger about four years ago when they did the overdrive team up. Adam was confused as he waved back. Why were Tori and Kira here? Who else was here?

"Please, tell us what's going on," he begged. "Who else is here?"

"Billy, Conner, Blake, Trini, Jason, and Trent," Tori supplied.

"No Tommy?" Rocky frowned.

"That's why we're here," Kira shut the TV off, sitting up and helping her sister into a sitting position.

"What did he do?" Adam pressed as the girls crowded together. Daisy was introduced to Tori and Kira, having never met them.

"Not what he did," Kim shook her head sadly. Both boys caught it. "Tommy was murdered." Both boys were shocked, and didn't move for a good few minutes.

Tommy, the greatest ranger around, was dead?

* * *

><p>AN: Again it's kinda short. Next up is more of a Bones centric one, and includes Walter (the finder). How? And what is he asked to find?


	4. Hodgins' Discovery of S'mores

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 4: Hodgins' Discovery of S'mores **

_A/N: Hodgins takes Tori and Kira to Florida for a small trip. The girls only agree to go to get away from their protective husbands (or in Kira's case, soon to be). Together, the three go to see Walter Sherman, who had helped out the Bones crew on an earlier mission. Hodgins request has Tori and Kira making sure Walter doesn't find half of it._

_As always, thanks to paddygirl101. She may write this story from the Bones point of view and she has my permission to do so._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from any show, but I do own any OC's that could make an appearance._

* * *

><p>The next morning, all the rangers were at the lab. Everyone, ranger and non ranger, were gathered around listening to what Billy found out about the feathers and purple goop. Of course, most of the Jeffersonian crew was baffled. They never heard of Tengu warriors. Well, Daisy had, but she wasn't there at the moment.<p>

"There's no way those things are real," Booth shook his head. "I mean, come on. This seems completely made up."

"We can assure you it's not," Billy rolled his eyes. "We've seen them with our own eyes. If you'd like, I could open up a wormhole and send you back in time to where these creatures existed."

"Time travel is an impossible concept," Brennan stated. "It's just another thing people wish they could do but can't."

"Time travel isn't fun anyway," Kim shuddered, recalling her time travel adventures. "But it is possible. Nothing anymore is really impossible."

"I can easily set up a wormhole if you would like to see a demonstration," Billy offered.

"No, just please, continue," Cam urged. Billy nodded and began explaining his theory, using a code he knew his fellow friends would understand. Which they did. The others were getting more confused, and didn't bother to ask him to clarify.

"So basically," Wendell frowned, trying to comprehend what the genius revealed. "You're saying that a…weird…bird species that is supposedly extinct killed a man, but only because they were instructed to do so by someone, who could've also helped in the killing of this man?"

"Precisely," Billy nodded, finally getting somewhere.

"Well all we got to work with is this," Cam began. "And the structure of the bones. Let's get back to work people!" Everyone who worked at or for the Jeffersonian set to work, aside from Hodgins. Some of the rangers had left, mainly to do what they needed. The girls, well, the original girls, were going to take their minds off of things with shopping, using Jason, Rocky, Adam, Blake, and Conner as the pack mules. Trent was still helping Angela as Billy was the others. That left the four month pregnant water ninja and a former yellow ranger.

"Anyone up for a bit of a road trip?" Hodgins suggested.

* * *

><p>"The only reason we are tagging along on this is because we couldn't find anything better to do," Tori stated as she, Kira, and Hodgins rode in the back of a cab in Florida. Thanks to Kira and her music career, she was able to fly them there within the hour. Now they were heading to some bar.<p>

"So why exactly did we have to come to Florida anyway?" Kira wondered as the cab turned onto a dirt road.

"We're here to see a guy named Walter Sherman. Apparently he has what's known as the 'finder power,'" Hodgins answered. "Tell him what you need to be found, he'll find it."

"Sounds a bit ridiculous to me," Kira rolled her eyes, amused. The cab pulled to a stop and the three got out, Kira helping Tori. The cab drove away.

"He helped us find an old ship and catch a murderer," Hodgins shrugged. "I need him to help me find something I've been wondering since this case started."

They walked into the place known as "Ends of the Earth" bar. It was fairly empty. The only people there was a large African American man, a tall, skinny guy with light brown hair, and a blonde haired teen. The guy behind the bar was wiping down the counter, as the other two stared at a chalkboard with the words "Ninja versus Samurai" on it. Kira saw and nudged her sister, covering her laughs.

"Excuse me," Hodgins called.

"One sec dude," the blonde shushed him. "They're in the middle of a debate."

"Ninja versus samurai," Hodgins looked at the board. Tori scoffed, knowing which one was far better.

"Samurai," the big guy immediately chose his side.

"No way," Tori shook her head. Kira smirked as she knew what her sister was going to say. "Ninjas are far more skilled in fighting. They are trained to be stealthy, silent, and sneaky. They have decency, virtue, and respect. Samurais are way too old school."

"Tough call," the guy sitting in the chair got up. He turned to face the three. "Is there something I can help you with?" he asked, before recognizing Hodgins. "Don't you work for Booth?"

"With him, yes," Hodgins nodded. "But I need you to find a few things for me." Walter motioned to a table and the four sat down.

"What do you need to be found?" he asked, as soon as they were seated.

"Recently we uncovered a body covered in strange goop and feathers," Hodgins began the tale. "Now, these two," he motioned to Tori and Kira. "Along with a few others the victim knew well, are from California, where power rangers are rumored to be saving the world."

"And you want me to find…"

"If they really do exist," Hodgins stated. "What they fight against, anything you can about them." Tori pulled her sister up, and led her to the bathroom. She needed to discuss some things with her. Now, Hodgins noticed their leave and was kind of glad for that. "The other thing I need you to find is the secret those two and their friends back in DC are hiding. Whatever they are hiding could be helpful to the case."

Walter stared at the man blankly for a moment, letting it all sink in. Then he chuckled. "Power rangers? Seriously? Everyone knows they don't exist."

"Ah, but yet those two girls and the others are convinced they do exist," Hodgins retorted. "They are from California and believe in the heroes. I just need you to find out if it's true or not, whether they really exist. Oh, and take those two girls with you. They don't believe in your power to find things."

"A challenge to prove you're crazy?" Walter mused as the girls got back. "I accept."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think we'd head back home this soon," Kira joked as she and Tori and Walter sat in her private jet, on their way to California. They were going to prove to Walter that rangers did exist. But they didn't know about the fact he was supposed to find out their secret as well. "We should stop by Reefside first."<p>

"Why Reefside?" Walter questioned, looking at the two.

Tori shrugged. "Hayley. She can help us locate where the current ranger team is. We're all huge ranger fanatics, and she keeps track of what city is being saved, so we know which one not to visit while there is an active team of rangers defending it."

"That and we told Kim we'd check up on her kids for her," Kira added.

"Have you two ever met the rangers?" Walter wondered. He still didn't believe that they existed, but he was also trying to figure out their secret.

"Oh yeah," Tori nodded. "We've lived in towns where there used to be an active team. The monsters and aliens were pretty ugly looking." Walter frowned at them, not believing what they said. He would believe it when he saw it.

* * *

><p>When the plane landed at the airport and the three had rented a car, they began their way. Kira was driving, Tori riding shotgun, and Walter in the back, taking in the scenery. He thought what he had to find was ridiculous, but hey, if it got him paid, then he'd gladly help.<p>

After a few minutes of driving, Tori noticed something. "How the hell did we end up in Blue Bay? Didn't you tell your pilot to drop us off in Reefside?"

"Yeah," Kira shrugged. "But when we got off, Hayley texted me what we needed and to get there, we have to go through Blue Bay."

"So you texted her what we needed to know?" Tori gaped, turning to look at her sister. Kira nodded and shrugged. She continued driving before Tori turned to Walter. "How are you gonna prove that the rangers are real?" she asked with a smirk.

"Simple," the guy rolled his eyes. "Hidden cameras. Work wonders on finding out stuff like this."

"You know," Kira piped up. "You could just take our word for it that rangers do exist. We've both lived in towns where they were."

Walter narrowed his eyes. "I thought you said you did visit towns that had rangers?"

"We said that we didn't _visit _towns that had them," Tori corrected. "We can't help that if the town we _live _in had rangers at one point. Oh hey," she turned back to her sister. "Can we stop by the surf shop? I have to make sure Hunter didn't destroy anything."

"Why would you leave him in charge of it anyway?" Kira frowned as she turned into the parking lot.

"Well, Kelly couldn't because she has Storm Charges, and Shane and Dustin are teaching, Cam and Leanne have been working on something super secret for months, and Hunter was available."

"Then for your sake, I hope you don't have to kill him."

Walter frowned at the girls. There was definitely something strange.

* * *

><p>"So this is the place?" Walter looked around the city as he, Tori, and Kira walked through it. After finding a picture of the ninja rangers that had been autographed at the blonde's surf shop, he had become even more suspicious of what he was trying to find. He already had his cameras set up, which he had done while the two girls were busy looking at a few shops. "This is where we can find the rangers?"<p>

"Yep," Kira nodded. "But you just can't go around asking people if they know where they are. No one knows who the rangers really are. If strange creatures begin attacking the city, the rangers will show up to stop them from terrorizing people."

"Ooh look!" Tori grabbed her sister's arm and pointed across the street at a cupcake shop. "Come on! I'm hungry and I could go for a cupcake now!"

"But what about…"

Kira's protest was lost as her sister dragged her into the shop, leaving Walter alone. He decided to take this opportunity to hide. Now if only he could find a place to…

However, his thoughts were interrupted as he heard screaming and saw people running. He looked around and noticed strange red and yellow creatures attacking people. They came closer to him, and he let out a scream and started running. These things were scary, he had to admit.

This was about the same time Tori and Kira heard it as well. They peeked out of the shop and ran towards the battle, deciding they better do what they must. Kira, thrusting her body forward, unleashed a Ptera scream, causing most of the creatures to writher in pain. Tori used her water powers to soak them.

"Ready?" Tori asked.

"Oh yeah," Kira nodded. Not wasting any time, the two girls morphed. "Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"

They finished their morphing sequence just as the samurai rangers, morphed, ran onto the scene. Tori and Kira were fighting. Tori probably shouldn't have been fighting at four months pregnant, but there wasn't a choice.

* * *

><p>"You…you're…they're…"<p>

"He's in shock," Tori groaned. They were on their way back to DC with Evelyn and Liam. Kim had called them and asked them to bring the two over there because she really wanted to see them and it gave Hayley some space.

After the fight, the two had fled the scene. They ran into Walter, who was carrying discs of camera tapes. He had caught the whole fight, including the two morphing. And now, he knew their secret. He didn't speak until after watching the videos on the plane. Which is what he was doing now.

"Yes, rangers are real and we were two of them," Kira rolled her eyes, ending Walter's stuttering. "But you can't tell anyone we're rangers. You're not even supposed to know we are."

"I'll keep your secret," he agreed after a moment. "As long as you help me come up with an excuse about what it is."

Kira and Tori shared a look. Was this man really this crazy?

* * *

><p>"No way dude," Hodgins shook his head as Walter revealed his information. "There's no way." He now believed power rangers were real from the clips he was shown, but now Walter was telling him the secret the rangers in DC had.<p>

"It's the truth," Walter shrugged. "Rangers exist, and those two girls…"

"Yeah I heard," Hodgins rolled his eyes. "I just don't buy it."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure?" Kim frowned as she and Billy were walking along the sidewalks to the diner, where they were going to meet the others, Evelyn, and Liam. Kim had picked Billy up from the lab, and he was explaining some things he found out. "That doesn't seem right."<p>

"You are possibly the only one who…" the former blue was interrupted when the two were shot down. Billy caught Kim, protecting her from the fall. She couldn't risk losing her child. Both stood, Billy helping Kim up.

"What the fuck?" the pink swore. They both saw an army of Tengas advancing towards them, ready to fight. Sharing a nod, they did what was necessary.

"We need ranger power now! Blue Ranger Power!"

"Pink ranger power!" and the two began to fight.

Unbeknownst to them, Hodgins had seen the whole thing, from the birds to the two rangers morphing. He now believed everything.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's a new chapter. I tried to make the characters seem like themselves. Anyway, in the next chapter, Parker comes in and Tori and Kira babysit him and Evelyn and Liam. The other rangers confront Hodgins as they search Tommy's hotel room and Kim is able to remove the morphers from Tommy's body.

And as for the title of the chapter, here's what happened:

"Hodgins' Discovery" is based on Hodgins finding out that they are rangers. The S'mores part is something my friend paddygirl101 came up with, describing what you get when you put together a pregnant water ninja (the marshmallow), a weird guy (the graham crackers because those are weird and no one likes them – her words, not mine), and a girl with a supersonic scream (the chocolate).


	5. Keys

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 5: Keys**

_A/N: Well, last time Hodgins discovered they were rangers. So what'll become of that? The rangers decide to help by searching Tommy's hotel room for anything indicating what he might've been in DC for. Booth has to take care of Parker, and Evelyn and Liam are babysat by Tori and Kira. _

_**Disclaimer:** I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p>"Okay," Wendell spoke as he walked onto the platform. He found Brennan, Booth, Cam, Trent, and Angela looking over the body and what not. Hodgins has sent him out here to reveal some news. Trent, out of the rangers, was the only one present. Billy was explaining some things to Hodgins, while everyone else was searching for clues. "So there's something off with this guy's DNA."<p>

"Off?" Booth frowned. "What do you mean 'off'?"

"Well," the blonde continued, pulling up some pictures. Trent, curious to see what was shown, looked up. "It seems his DNA has been altered by something. Problem is, we can't figure out what."

"So that's what it looks like," Trent muttered under his breath. However, no one but Cam and Angela heard him. They both shared a look, wondering if he knew anything about this. Trent of course, did, but they didn't know that. He had always been curious what exactly happened to their DNA with their dino gem powers infused into it. And now, he was seeing what it looked like.

"What does this mean though?" Cam wondered, turning her attention back to what they were being told.

"It means we can't get a definite DNA match," Brennan concluded. Wendell nodded. "Which means this may or may not be who we thought."

"No, it is," Trent denied that thought. "Any one of us would recognize his body anywhere." At that moment, they turned to hear Sweets protests to someone. They turned to see Daisy coming into view, Sweets following her.

"Daisy," Brennan frowned. "It's not your day to work."

"I know Dr. Brennan," she nodded. "But I had to see if this was true."

"If what was true?" Angela looked at the young girl. Daisy was looking at the body.

"That this was my brother's body."

And that shocked everyone, even Sweets.

* * *

><p>With most people at the lab, Tori and Kira were babysitting Evelyn and Liam. Tori wanted to stay as far away from the body as possible because she didn't want to throw up again. She wasn't used to seeing that sort of thing and seeing that while pregnant was not a good combination. Kira stayed with her sister to keep her company. All the older rangers, Conner and Blake included, all went to do their own searching.<p>

"Liam don't play with your food," Kira spoke to the five year old boy, who was playing with his French fries. They were at the dinner, getting some lunch. It wasn't that late in the day, but the kids (and Tori) were all hungry.

"So how's your wedding plans coming along?" Tori asked as Kira turned back to her. They didn't want to talk about Tommy's death in front of the kids, since that was Kim's job. And neither exactly understood what was going on.

"Same as when you last asked," Kira rolled her eyes. "With Conner and Blake helping the others, and with this whole mess going on, when has there been time for us to plan it?"

"You know what?" Tori mused as she bit into her burger. "Me and Blake will watch these two tonight and you and Conner can go out and spend some time together."

"What about you and Blake?" the singer challenged. "You haven't really had a night to yourselves since this mess started."

"Because watching the kids will be good practice for us," Tori smirked. Neither noticed Booth come up to their table with a little blonde boy around ten years old. Tori looked up and noticed him. "Oh, hey Booth." They had all been given permission to call him that. "Something up?"

"Yeah look," he sighed. "This is my son, Parker. I need you two to watch him while I work on this case. It's too confusing and I'm needed for it, and I don't have time until later to watch him."

"Yeah sure," Kira agreed. "It's not a problem. We're just watching Kim's children for a bit so we wouldn't mind watching Parker as well."

"Great," Booth grinned as Parker took a seat. "I'll pick him up later. Now, I got to get back to work." He left the five there, and Parker and Evelyn began talking about different things. Tori and Kira shared a look. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>"He's gotta have something about what happened yesterday," Kim stated as she, Aisha, Tanya, Trini, Jason, Billy, Rocky, and Adam were standing outside of Tommy's hotel room as Kim unlocked the door. They were going to search the room for something regarding the attack Billy and Kim fought of yesterday. Since Tengas were back, they knew that one of three villains had to be back.<p>

"Why does he have to?" Jason frowned as they walked in. So far, nothing looked out of the ordinary.

"Because when has Tommy not followed something to do with a team of rangers?" Kim rolled her eyes. "Chances are he does know something about why Tengas are attacking." Her sadness had been replaced with determination to find out who had killed her husband.

Everyone began to search the room. They checked in the closets, under the beds (was it mentioned Tommy was staying in a suite?) the kitchen, everywhere. Every nook and cranny in the room was searched.

"Guys! Over here!"

They all ran towards the room Aisha called from. When they got there, they found up and running search programs, which they figured Tommy must've set up. Computers of different things were lit with activity. Papers were strewn about the room. Billy ran towards a few of the monitors, hoping to pick up something.

Trini, however, picked up one of the papers. It was a neatly folded piece of paper with Kim's name written on it. She walked over to her best friend and handed her the letter. Kim carefully took it and headed into the living room. She sat on the couch and slowly opened it, reading the contents.

_My Beautiful **Crane**,_

_If you are reading this, then that means something has happened to me. I probably should've warned you, but then you would've killed me. _

_I guess I should start with why I had to come to DC. I had been hearing reports of strange attacks that left purple goop behind and black feathers. So, I came to investigate. I mean, come on, what else aside from Tengas would leave black feathers and purple goop? _

_When I got here, I remained searching for signs of evil. I'm not sure why DC was chosen as the target city, but I was hoping to find that out. Anyway, I did some searching and while I was searching, I ran into Tengas myself. I manged to fight them off, and once I got back to the hotel room, I set up a search for evil. _

_So far, I have found nothing. After a few more days, I finally got a good lead, and it wasn't pretty. Honestly, I know it can't be Rita or Zedd. Rita had long since Zordon's Wave became the Mystic Mother, a sorceress of good. And Zedd was turned good in Zordon's wave. That only left one villain who used Tengas. _

_I suppose now you can guess who it was. The only thing I have yet to discover is how he was not destroyed by that comet. I'm not sure if he really is back or not, or if the Tengas are just a sign he will appear again someday soon. _

_If something did happen to me, please tell the kids that I love them. And I love you. I always will. You're my beautiful **crane**, and I will never stop loving you. And if I was killed, please don't release an obituary for me until the murderer is caught and it is proven I really am dead (and it's not **a clone of mine **that took my fall)._

_And if I am dead, and my body is found to be used for finding the murderer, I have set my morphers so that only you or I are able to remove them. _

_And just remember, "to those who are **Ninjetti**, all things are possible."_

_Love always,_

_Your Handsome **Falcon**_

Kim frowned as she read over the letter. It brought the tears back to her eyes. No one else was in the room, leaving her to read and reread the paper. Some of it confused her. Tommy had been so cryptic when he wrote it, yet he wrote it as if knowing this was going to happen. And how some of it was written with a certain emphasis made it more confusing.

The brunette felt someone sit beside her. "Kim?"

"Huh?" she looked up to find Tanya sitting next to her on one side, Aisha on the other, and Trini across from her. The boys were fooling around with the computer equipment.

"Something wrong?" Tanya continued. She placed a hand on Kim's shoulder.

"There's something off about this," Kim whispered, looking over the letter again. The words "crane," "falcon," "a clone of mine," and "Ninjetti" stuck out more than the other words. She had a feeling everything was all connected.

"Let me see that," Aisha took the paper. Trini moved over and the three yellows read the letter. After scanning it, Aisha turned to Kim. "There is something wrong here."

"Like how certain words stick out more than others," Trini agreed.

"And that it's written like he knew it was going to happen," Tanya added. Just as she said that, the boys had entered, carrying a book they had found.

"What was written like who knew what was going to happen?" Rocky asked, taking a seat next to his wife. Adam and Jason followed him, as Billy took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Read this," Kim handed them the letter. After reading it, each of the guys agreed with what the girls said. Kim noticed the book in Adam's hands. "Is that Tommy's journal?"

"Yeah," he handed it to her. "We can't seem to get it unlocked." Kim ran her hand over the cover, before fingering the lock. Using a bobby pin she dug out from her hair, she pried it open. In the book was everything about his life, starting with when he met David and Daisy.

"We have to reveal our identities to them if we have any chance of catching the murderer," Kim whispered. And they knew it.

* * *

><p>"Wait, you're saying she can remove those things without getting zapped?" Cam questioned as Billy and Kim stood by Tommy's body with her. Booth and Brennan were out gathering witnesses or suspects. Wendell and Hodgins were working with Angela and Trent on some scenarios. The other rangers that weren't busy were behind Kim and Billy. Tori and Kira were still babysitting.<p>

"According to this," Billy handed her the letter they had found. Cam read it over, frowning. It was highly confusing to her.

"All right," she sighed. "Give it a shot." Slowly, Kim moved to take off the zeonizers. Surprisingly, they didn't shock her. She handed them to Billy, who set the morphers on a tray. He was going to clean them, so they would be able to be tested. Then Kim removed the power morpher, Tommy's very first one. And finally, she removed the dino morpher. "Okay, I have to say I am a bit impressed. But what does all this stuff mean?"

"I think it would be better explained it everyone was here," Kim sighed. And by everyone, she meant all the rangers currently there and the Jeffersonian team.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's chapter five. Not as long as I thought or hoped. But up next is going to be a really long chapter. It's how Tommy met David and Daisy and discovered they were siblings. And thanks to paddygirl101 for the idea to have Daisy as Tommy's sister. Anyway, what'll happen?


	6. Secrets Revealed

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed**

_A/N: So here's how you find out how Daisy is Tommy's sister. This chapter (most of it anyway) is set during Zeo and it's a bit AU from the episodes themselves. This is when Tommy finds out about his siblings and what not. It's from his journal that they found last chapter. Thanks again to paddygirl101 for the idea of having Daisy be Tommy's sister._

_Oh, and for this chapter, remember that Kim never broke up with Tommy._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing in any show._

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Only those true of heart can achieve this," an old man spoke to a young Tommy as the boy held a shard belonging to the zeo crystal. "One more thing Tommy. You have also earned this." The man placed an arrowhead necklace in the boy's hands…well, a piece of one anyway.<strong>_

_Tommy tossed and turned as it played through his head._

"_**Focus on your journey, not your destination."**_

_Gasping, Tommy sat up in bed, wondering what was going on. Those dreams were strange, he had to admit. "Oh man. The same nightmare again. If anyone can figure this out, it's Zordon."_

* * *

><p><em>Tommy teleported into the command chamber, where he knew Zordon and Alpha would be. He knew it was night time, and it was late, but this nightmare he kept having was really bothering him. Someone had seen him teleport in.<em>

"_Tommy?" a soft voice whispered. Tommy turned to see Kim there. Since her return from Florida after tearing her ACL, she had been staying in the command chamber and continuing her school and life here in Angel Grove. She had the necessary treatments to fix it, but she chose to refrain from training too hard in gymnastics. She still did, but she didn't push herself as hard as she used to. "What's going on?"_

"_Kim," Tommy walked over to his girlfriend. He gave her a quick kiss. "I keep having this nightmare and I really need to talk to Zordon about it." Kim nodded and yawned as Tommy walked over to Alpha. "Alpha…Alpha wake up. Alpha!"_

_The tiny robot jumped awake. "Ay yi yi! Intruder alert, intruder alert! Must notify Zordon. Man your battle stations. Intruder alert! Ay yi yi yi!"_

"_Alpha," Kim soothed the robot as they followed him around. "Look, it's just me and Tommy. Relax."_

"_Tommy," Alpha turned to the red ranger. "What are you doing here? You both should be sleeping."_

"_Tommy," Zordon's voice boomed throughout the room. Both rangers and Alpha turned to him. "It's quite late. Is something troubling you?"_

"_This may sound weird, but uh," Tommy stuttered. "Can you check the status of the zeo megazord?"_

"_Of course," Alpha typed a few things into the console. "All systems appear to be online and there are no indications of any abnormalities."_

"_We detected no disturbances, Tommy," Zordon added. "What led you to believe there was something wrong?" _

_Tommy sighed. "I just had the craziest dream. It seemed so real." Suddenly, the power in the chamber went out._

"_Maybe Tommy's onto something," Kim suggested as the lights flicked back on._

"_I'll recheck the zeo zord," Alpha went back to the consoles. _

"_I'm sure it's fine, Alpha," Zordon rolled his eyes. "We've experienced an unexplained fluctuation in our power supply."_

"_I knew something didn't feel right around here," the red ranger muttered._

* * *

><p><em>In the morning, when the sun was up and everyone was awake, the rangers and Kim found themselves in the Youth Center. There was some sort of Native American exhibit going on that day. They wanted to check it out, and it seemed to interest them some. Rocky, Adam, and Tanya stood over by one exhibit.<em>

"_Guys," Rocky whispered. "Don't you think it's weird that Tommy keeps dreaming about his arrowhead? And now there's this whole Native American Arts exhibit here?" he looked around. "And what about the electrical surge in the power chamber last night?"_

"_Yeah," Adam agreed. "What was that all about?"_

"_I don't know," Tanya shrugged. They had all been informed of what had happened. The three moved on to another exhibit. Then they were bothered by Bulk and Skull._

"_Hey guys," Bulk greeted. "Need any raffle tickets?"_

"_We already bought from Delmar," Adam answered for the three. "Sorry." Bulk and Skull moved away, leaving the three in peace. Before much else could happen, the lights in the Youth Center flickered._

_Rocky frowned. "What was that?"_

"_It's another power surge," Ernie replied, walking by. "We've been having them all day. I better check those circuit breakers." He left the teens alone._

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh," Tommy groaned as he accidentally bumped into an old man. He and Kim had just gotten to the Youth Center and were heading in when Tommy accidentally bumped into the man. "Oh, excuse me. Sir, are you okay?" Kim handed the man his cane as she and Tommy checked on him. <em>

"_I'm fine," the man answered. "Just…in a big hurry." He started to move._

"_Wait a second," Tommy stopped him. "I'm sorry. Don't I know you?"_

"_Sam," the man held out his hand."Sam Trueheart. I'm curator of this exhibit. I just realized I left an important artifact behind. I have to find a cab."_

"_I'll tell you what," Kim spoke up. "Why don't we just give you a ride? His car's right there."_

"_That would be great," Sam smiled. Tommy led the man to his truck, and Kim followed._

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you sure I don't look familiar?" Tommy frowned as he questioned Sam once more. Kim was sitting in the back seat, being courteous and letting Sam ride shotgun. Tommy was obviously driving. "You look just like…"<em>

"_I've got one of those faces," Sam joked. "I hear it all the time." Tommy nodded. Sam noticed something. "That's an interesting necklace. I've collected arrowheads my whole life."_

"_Oh yeah," Tommy looked at the one he hung around his neck. "Someone gave this to me a long time ago. I sure wish I knew where the other two pieces were."_

_Sam decided to offer his advice. "Perhaps you should concentrate on your journey instead of its destination." Now something seemed really familiar to Tommy. "Well…this is my stop."_

"_Here?" Kim questioned as Tommy pulled to a stop. "Are you sure?" _

"_I'm sure," Sam nodded. "Some travels end where others begin." He got out of the car and faced the two. "It is good to meet you, Tommy, Kimberly."_

"_Hey it's good to meet you too sir," Kim smiled, saying it from the both of them. _

"_Oh, by the way," Sam added before he left. "This is an excellent place to find arrowheads." _

"_Thanks," Tommy thanked before driving off. Kim climbed back into the passenger seat and they drove away._

* * *

><p>"<em>And when I turned around, he was gone," Tommy explained to the others as he and Kim had met them back at the Youth Center. They were walking around the exhibit. "Just like he vanished. Oh man it was strange. What do you guys think it means?"<em>

"_I don't know," Tanya shook her head. Kim had given Tommy her thoughts on this earlier. "It sounds so weird."_

"_You said it," Adam agreed. _

"_Tommy," Kat spoke. "If you're going to find out you have to find him." Before anyone else could speak, Bulk and Skull came running in._

_And Bulk was shouting something. "Call 911! Call 911! There's a monster in the playground! "_

"_And he ain't buying tickets!" Skull added before following his friend. Then the power went out._

"_Don't worry guys," Ernie called. "It's probably just a blown fuse." Deciding that something was up, the rangers ducked around a corner where they wouldn't be seen._

* * *

><p>"<em>You okay?" Kim squeezed her boyfriend's hand as Tommy drove them out to where they had dropped Sam off earlier in the day. After the fight earlier, Zordon had decided to send Tommy on this solo mission, to find the other pieces of his arrowhead. They were almost there. Kim was tagging along to support him. <em>

"_Yeah," Tommy nodded. He pulled the car to a stop where they dropped Sam off earlier. Both looked out over to the rock formation far away from them. Both got out and stood side by side, looking out. Almost out of nowhere, a man and woman on horseback appeared. The man looked a lot like Tommy, and the girl with him had some resemblances as well. Tommy and Kim walked up to them. "Who are you?" The man slid off the horse, prompting the woman to do the same. They didn't say anything, but just began walking away._

"_Hey," Kim called. "What's your names?" the man and woman kept walking, leading the horse. _

"_Hello Tommy, Kimberly," Sam greeted from behind, causing both to turn around. They paid no attention to the man or woman as they vanished. _

"_Mr. Trueheart," Tommy gasped. "I came back to find you."_

"_Really?" Sam inquired._

"_Yeah," Kim nodded. "This guy and woman on horseback, looked just like Tommy." _

"_Wait a second," Tommy looked around. "Where'd they go? Man I want to talk to them."_

"_You must have patience Tommy," Sam stated. _

"_Patience? Wait a second. What's going on? Who were those guys?"_

"_Before you can learn the answers you seek," Sam advised. "You must prove yourself worthy. Then you will learn the truth about the young man and woman you saw and about the arrowhead you carry. Come. Come with me."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Tommy," Sam spoke as the three reached the top of a mountain. "Do you know what a vision quest is?" <em>

"_Yeah," Tommy nodded. "I think so." He wasn't quite sure. "Some Indian tribes send young men into the mountains without food or water until they see a vision."_

_Sam smiled. "That's right. It is a test that helps all young men learn more about themselves. Tommy…it is time for your vision quest." Sam stretched out his arm and a falcon appeared. Both Tommy and Kim jumped back a bit shocked. _

"_Mr. Trueheart," Kim spoke. "You want Tommy to go on a vision quest?" _

"_If he wants to learn the answers to his questions," Sam turned to them. "It is the only way."The falcon vanished and took to the skies. "On this journey…let the falcon be your guide. When you touch it, you'll find your answers. But Tommy…don't be surprised if you also find more questions." Sam disappeared, leaving the two alone. _

"_You ready to do this Tommy?" Kim asked softly._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey!" Tommy shouted to the man and woman from earlier, who they had found. He and Kim had been running through the mountains and they had just found what they were looking for. Well, this was where the falcon had led them. "Hey, who are you?" <em>

"_Wait a minute!" Kim yelled upon seeing the two walk away again. "Wait!" and they set off again._

* * *

><p>"<em>Here," Tommy helped his girlfriend up. They stood on top of a ledge now, looking for the falcon or the two people. They had been climbing for a while, realizing they had to go higher. They once again spotted the two people. Kim and Tommy began to climb some more, and eventually they reached the top. But both the people were gone. "Oh, not again."<em>

"_It's okay Tommy," Kim soothed. "You'll get it." They looked up when they heard the falcon screeching. _

"_Touch the falcon and find your answers," Tommy muttered. Slowly, they moved towards it._

* * *

><p><em>By now, Tommy and Kimberly were running. Both were chasing after the falcon. Kim was trying to keep up, and was doing her best to. Tommy tripped and fell, and she helped him up. That's when they saw the man and woman again. Tommy decided to call out. "Hey! Wait a minute!"<em>

* * *

><p>"<em>We'll never find that falcon now," Tommy sighed as he teleported to where Kim was waiting. He had left her there when he got the call to go fight off the latest monster, and was now returning. It was a challenge, but as always, they got through. They heard the falcon screech. The ground began to shake. Tommy protectively held Kim, and the two took cover.<em>

"_Help!" someone screamed from above. "Somebody help us! We need help!" Tommy and Kim escaped the falling rocks and ran up some more. They finally reached the call, and each bent down to pick up a hand. Tommy grabbed the guy's hand and Kim grabbed the woman's hand. Tommy touched the falcon that appeared, and he and Kim pulled the two people up. _

"_Thanks man," the guy thanked. The falcon flew away. "Tommy, your vision quest is over." The falcon dissipated and dove into Tommy. "The spirit of the falcon led you to us."_

"_Who are you?" Tommy asked. The guy and the girl each removed their pieces of the arrowhead from around their neck._

"_Do you have the other piece of the arrowhead?" the girl asked. Tommy dug it out and held it. _

"_When I was little, a wise man gave this to me," the guy spoke. _

"_The same thing happened to me," the girl added._

"_And me," Tommy realized. "He told me when I found the other pieces, I would complete my quest." _

"_He told us that too," the guy nodded. _

"_Who are you?" Kim asked, getting tired of not knowing who these people were._

"_My name is David Trueheart," the guy replied._

"_Daisy Wick," followed the girl. "We are your siblings." David took the three pieces of the arrowhead and connected them as Tommy and Kim let the shock sink in._

* * *

><p>"<em>My brother and sister," Tommy chuckled lightly, holding the completed arrowhead in his hands. The four were sitting on some rocks in a circle, talking this over. <em>

"_It's true," David took the necklace. "I was adopted by Sam Trueheart. I've lived on a reservation all my life."_

"_I was adopted by Rene and Theodore Wick," Daisy stated. "I've been living with them in DC and only recently found out about David, so I came and found him, and now you."_

"_I was adopted too," Tommy sighed. "But my parents never said anything about a brother or sister."_

"_They probably didn't know about them," Kim soothed, placing a hand on her boyfriend's shoulders. _

"_Why didn't you tell me?" Tommy asked both. "I mean, why'd you make go through a vision quest to find you?"_

"_We had to make sure you were our brother," David replied. "We all share a great responsibility."_

"_Oh man," Tommy shook his head. "I don't understand."_

"_This arrowhead," Daisy pointed to what her eldest brother was holding. "Contains very strong powers…old powers. We couldn't let it fall into evil hands."_

"_This is too wild," Tommy stood. Kim, David, and Daisy followed. "Oh man. Now that I know I have siblings, I'm never losing contact with you guys again." The four smiled and started walking away, back towards the reservation._

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Youth Center, the other four rangers were hanging out. Adam and Rocky were viciously sparring on the mats, and Kat and Tanya were watching from the bleachers. Tommy, Kim, David, and Daisy found it like this as they entered. They stopped to watch the sparring match for a minute, noting it was intense. Tommy turned and saw his friends on the bleachers. He pulled Kim and the two went to greet them. They excused themselves first.<em>

_Tommy showed the two girls his arrowhead._

"_It's whole," Kat awed. "How did this happen?"_

"_There's a couple people I'd like you to meet," Tommy stated. Kim took a seat with the girls as Tommy went to call his siblings."Hey David, Daisy. Why don't you come here?" the two shrugged and walked over. Rocky and Adam finished sparring before noticing the two newcomers. _

"_Hey," Adam pointed at David. "That guy…he looks a lot like Tommy."_

"_Yeah he does," Rocky agreed as they made their way over there._

"_Everyone," Tommy greeted as they all gathered around. "I'd like you to introduce my brother David Trueheart, and my sister Daisy Wick."_

"_Hi, I'm Kat," the pink ranger greeted._

"_Tanya," the yellow ranger followed. "Nice to meet you." _

"_And this is Adam and Rocky," Kim introduced the two boys._

"_Very nice to meet you all," David smiled._

* * *

><p>"Wait wait wait wait," Cam pleaded, interrupting what Kim was reading from the journal. Everyone aside from Tori and Kira, who were still watching the kids, was present. "You're saying that Daisy really is Tommy's sister?"<p>

"Yes," Kim nodded. "I was there when they met."

"I don't see how reading from this journal is helping us solve this case," Brennan frowned. "It seems irrelevant."

"It should become clear as it goes further on," Billy assured, and Kim began to read out loud again.

* * *

><p>"It's really peaceful here," Kira mused as she and Tori sat in the park, watching the kids. Liam was playing on the playground equipment. They knew the others were helping with Tommy's murder case, and the two of them were helping keep the kids occupied. "At least we don't have to worry about…"<p>

"Shut up!" Tori hissed, covering her sister's mouth. She removed her hand, and continued. "Do you want to jinx it? Do you not remember what happened to Kim and Billy?"

"Right," the dirty blonde rolled her eyes. "My bad. Hey look," she pointed to where Evelyn was showing off her martial arts skills. She was more advanced in that than other seven year olds, and she was more advanced in school as well. Then, Evelyn began showing Parker how to do some of the moves.

"Aw," Tori awed. "That's so cute!" she dug into her bag for her camera, and began to take a video of Evelyn teaching Parker martial arts. "This is way too cute."

"Mother instincts already kicking in," Kira smirked, amused. "Everything is becoming cute to you." She looked over to the two kids, watching them. It was cute, she had to admit. And she also had to admit Parker was catching on quickly.

"It'll be you someday," Tori rolled her eyes. "Just wait."

"Whatever," Kira scoffed. "I want to get married first."

"Well it's not like you haven't done it," Tori teased. Kira shoved her sister playfully, and Tori returned it. "When do you think the others will be done?"

"Hopefully soon," Kira sighed. "I mean, they're revealing our secret, or so Kim said, but I really don't want to be there when they do. If I hear one of them say we don't exist, I might just have to punch them."

Tori gave her sister a curious look. "Are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Yes I'm sure!" the singer snapped. She huffed and sat back, turning her attention to where Liam was now playing on the swings. Evelyn was still showing Parker martial arts, and he seemed really interested. Maybe not everything was looking down right now.

* * *

><p>AN: Next up, Sweets convinces everyone to take a break on the case. How will that turn out when they all take a break and try to "bond," so to speak? Can any of them last? What'll happen?


	7. Spoonful of Sugar

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 7: Spoonful of Sugar**

_A/N: The rangers and Bones crew take a break, thanks to Sweets suggestion to do so. Can the resist the urge to find the murderer? Can Kim? What'll they do on their "day off?" Kira and Tori, for the most part, are still going to babysit Evelyn, Liam, and Parker. But anyway, what'll happen?_

_Oh, and the Bones crew heard about them being rangers, but the only one who truly believes (and knows) it is Hodgins._

_**Me: paddygirl101, this is the chapter you've been waiting for.**_

_**Paddy: OMG! Yes! *squeals happily and does happy dance.***_

_**Me: *rolls eyes but grins* only you would do that in the middle of the street. **_

_**Paddy: *pauses and frowns, giving odd look* Since when are we in the middle of a street?**_

_Anyway, enjoy this chapter. _

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from the shows._

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do?" Booth complained. "This is the only case we have to work on and we've been ordered to take a break." The team from the Jeffersonian and the elder rangers were all walking through DC, heading back to Hodgin's place as he suggested. Kim had called Tori and Kira, and the two were going to meet them there along with the kids.<p>

"There's plenty we could do," Blake shrugged. Then he got an idea. "There a motocross track around here?"

"Nah dude," Conner scoffed. "Do something everyone knows. Soccer."

"Both of you please shut up," Kim groaned. "We're not going to play soccer and we're not going to find a motocross track."

"Let's just get to where we're going and figure out what to do from there," Trini suggested. "It'll make things easier and it'll give us a chance to check in on things at home. I want to call my parents and see how Rain is doing."

"Rain?" Daisy frowned.

Trini smiled and linked her arms through Jason's. "Our daughter."

"Rain," Sweets mused. "That's an interesting name."

"Sweets if we have to take a break from our jobs," Cam cut him off. "So do you." Sweets threw his hands up in defeat.

* * *

><p>"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"<p>

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"

"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"

Tori and Kira watched as the three kids ran around the yard, shouting various power ranger morphing calls and acting like them. Liam, Evelyn, and Parker were all fans of the power rangers. It was amusing to watch. They were waiting for the others to get to Hodgins and Angela's place, where they were told to meet them.

"How much do you think Booth would appreciate it if his son knows martial arts?" Tori wondered. After all, they didn't know if it was okay, and whether it was or not, it was too late to change it. They spotted the group walking down the street as Parker and Evelyn began a sparring match.

"Either way, he'll have to live with it," Kira shrugged. The group walked over, and they all noticed the scene. All the girls were awed, as most of the guys were showing how proud they were (well, the ranger guys were proud that Evelyn was kicking ass).

"Evelyn," Kim called in a slightly warning tone. "Don't go too hard on him!"

"What the hell is going on?" Booth demanded, upset at what he saw. He taught his son better than to fight a girl like that. "Parker, stop that!"

"Relax man," Jason snorted. "It's just a friendly sparring match."

"Sparring?" Booth glared at the red ranger. "Parker knows nothing about martial arts!"

"Actually," Kira piped up cautiously. "Evelyn was teaching him some martial arts earlier. It was pretty cute." Tori handed over her phone and played the video so they could see. Booth, wanting to know if they were lying or not, watched as well. Sure enough, it showed Evelyn teaching Parker martial arts.

"I kinda want to spar now," Aisha looked thoughtful.

"I'm with ya," Tanya agreed. "I feel like I could kick someone's ass."

"I'd kinda like to see Kim kick Booth's ass," Trini mused.

"Her kick his ass?" Angela piped up. All the girls were kind of grouped on one side of the lawn. "I'd pay to see that."

Booth happened to have overheard the exchange. "No way am I going to fight a pregnant woman!"

"Aw come on," Kim taunted, itching to spar as well. "Is the FBI agent too chicken to take on little ol' me?" some of the others couldn't help but snicker. The kids were with the others now.

"I have enough respect to not fight a pregnant woman," Booth defended. He didn't want to hurt Kim. In all honesty, he believed he would crush her, and he didn't want to do that. And it was just plain rude. But Kim didn't care. She knew how to defend herself, and she could protect her child. The power that was infused within her would keep the child protected.

"By chickening out," Kim teased. "It's showing that your son is braver than you." That did it.

"Alright," Booth caved. No one made him seem like an idiot in front of his son. "Fine. I'll spar! But I'm warning you, I won't take it easy." He and Kim both got ready to spar right there on the lawn. Everyone else backed up to avoid being hit in the crossfire.

Kim smirked. "I should be the one warning you I'm not taking it easy on you." Conner and Blake pulled out a couple baseball caps.

"Bets on Kim in mine," Conner stated. All the rangers, Sweets, Daisy, and Hodgins tossed five bucks in Conner's hat.

"Bets on Booth over here," Blake held out his hat. Angela, Wendell, Brennan, and Cam all put a five in his hat. The rangers, Sweets, and Daisy knew better. Blake and Conner put the money close by and sat back to watch.

"And begin!" Jason yelled out.

Before Booth knew it, he was facing the sky. Kim was standing over him, a satisfying smirk across her face. Cam, Angela, Wendell, and Brennan could not believe it. The tiny woman had just flipped over the bigger man in a matter of seconds. Booth got back up.

He made the first move. Kim ducked and swept her feet under him, causing him to trip and land face first in the dirt. When he got back up, Kim flipped over him and kicked him down, sending him spinning. He regained his composure and lunged again. Kim back flipped out of the way, before flipping forward and landing a solid kick in his gut, sending him on the ground.

The fight was over.

"How is that possible?" Angela gaped as those who bet on Kim collected their winnings.

"There's gotta be some strange explanation for that," Brennan concluded.

"Kim's trained in gymnastics and martial arts," Billy explained. "And her small size and petite figure allow her to move faster and be more agile and avoid attacks. It's perfectly reasonable."

"I'm still shocked," Wendell admitted. Seeing someone as small as Kim beat up someone as big as Booth was shocking. And Booth felt humiliated.

* * *

><p>"Pass it around and don't skimp out," Rocky ordered as a jar of cinnamon was passed around the table. Sitting at the table was Hodgins, Kim, Tori, Conner, Blake, Rocky, Jason, Trent, Booth, and Wendell. They were all going to try the Cinnamon Challenge, by eating a spoonful of cinnamon. Kim and Tori were only in it because of their pregnancy and the weird cravings. Most of them had already filled their spoons. The boys were trying it because…well, they're boys who are looking for a challenge.<p>

"I don't see the point in this," Brennan frowned. It was confusing her as to why anyone would eat a spoonful of cinnamon.

"Neither do we," Trini sighed. "I for one find it stupid."

"Agreed," the other girls chorused. What exactly was the point?

"Video camera set?" Jason called. Tanya nodded, as she was the one holding the camera. She pressed the record button and got ready to film. "Go!"

All at once, everyone in the challenge ate the spoonful. Immediately though, Hodgins, Booth, Wendell, Blake, Trent, and Conner were coughing it out. The taste was bitter and they all ran for some water source. Kim and Tori were holding it down, but were the next to go run for water. That left Rocky and Jason. But Jason soon left, deeming Rocky the winner. And his spoon and mouth were clear.

"Should've seen that coming," Aisha rolled her eyes.

"Why?" Cam wondered, confused. How could that man tolerate a spoonful of cinnamon?

"He can eat anything," Kira groaned. "At Christmas, he finished off half the food on the table, and there was enough food for a little over a hundred people."

"And he didn't even feel sick until after he had his fifth beer that day," Trini recalled the memory. They had all the rangers from any past team there, and it was a huge celebration. Rocky wasn't even drunk, but after all that food he ate, the fifth beer made him feel ill.

* * *

><p>AN: Short, but I felt like everyone needed a break. Thanks to paddygirl101 for giving me the idea to have some of the guys do the cinnamon challenge. I tried it and its horrible! But hey, that's me. You might be able to tolerate it if you wanna try. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Thanks to reviewers and readers!


	8. Discovered

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 8: Discovered**

_A/N: Well, here's a new chapter. Last chapter the teams took a break, and it was well needed. Now, after looking over all of the evidence again, Kim discovers what she should've seen before. Clues that had been left had led to it, and she was too clouded by her emotions to realize it before. So, what'll be discovered?_

_Song is "Wish You Were Here" by Avril Lavigne. _

_Also, sorry if this chapter is short._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show. I do not own the song._

* * *

><p><strong>I can be tough<br>I can be strong  
>but with you<br>it's not like that  
>at all<strong>

"Let's just look over all the evidence again," Cam suggested. It was a new day and quite a few people were at the lab. Tori and Kira weren't there, once again babysitting the kids. Conner and Blake had decided to help them today. Adam, Tanya, Rocky, Aisha, Jason, and Trini were searching Tommy's hotel room for more evidence. Angela was helping Trent as his mentor. "There's got to be something we're missing."

"All the DNA samples taken lead to no one but the victim," Wendell stated, as charts were pulled up on the screen. "Except there's something off about it."

**There's a girl  
>that gives a shit<br>behind this wall  
>you've just walked<br>through it**

"Then there's these," Brennan presented the tray of morphers. No one but Billy and Kim had touched the actual morphers for fear of being shocked again. She carefully set the tray down on the table. "Strange devices."

"Morphers," Kim corrected. When they read Tommy's journal, they had spilled all. Only Sweets, Daisy, and Hodgins had believed them when they said they were power rangers, but the others had not. So, the rangers were not afraid to say anything regarding the power rangers.

"There could be something else here," Billy mused. Getting his idea, Kim pressed a button on her old and still functioning communicator. To their surprise, a bunch of different cheerful tones beeped from the morphers on the tray. "Okay, that should not be happening."

"What do you mean?" Booth asked, confused now.

**And I remember  
>all those crazy thing you said<br>you left them running  
>through my head<strong>

**You're always there  
>you're everywhere<br>but right now  
>I wish<br>you were here**

**All those crazy things  
>we did<br>didn't think about it  
>just went with it<br>you're always there  
>you're everywhere<br>but right now  
>I wish you<br>were here**

"What this means," Billy sighed. He picked up one of his scanners and ran it over the morphers a couple times. "Is that these are not the real morphers."

"Real?" Booth raised an eyebrow. "So you're saying that these things are fake?"

"Not fake," Billy shook his head. "Cloned. If the _real _user had died while wearing these, and if these were the _real _ones, then they wouldn't go off like they just did."

"I'm confused," Wendell admitted. "What exactly are you saying?"

"He's saying," Kim began. "That the real morphers would not have gone off if Tommy was really dead. This is just an exact clone of him…every part of him."

**Damn damn damn  
>what I'd do<br>to have you  
>here here here<br>I wish you were here  
>damn damn damn<br>what I'd to  
>to have you<br>near near near  
>I wish you were here<strong>

"Cloning is not a realistic theory," Brennan denied. The whole concept of cloning was lost on her.

"But if this was a clone," Cam countered. "Then who would clone someone? Who has the technology to do so?"

"Many people that have long since been destroyed," Billy winced as he spoke. Of course, he was referring to the villains they faced. A few of them had done the clone thing before. And a few of the rangers – Tommy, Tori, and a few others here and there – have been cloned before.

**I love  
>the way you are<br>it's who I am  
>don't have to try hard<br>we always say  
>say it like it is<br>and the truth  
>is that I really miss<strong>

**All those crazy thing you said**  
><strong>you left them running<strong>  
><strong>through my head<strong>

**You're always there  
>you're everywhere<br>but right now  
>I wish<br>you were here**

**All those crazy things  
>we did<br>didn't think about it  
>just went with it<br>you're always there  
>you're everywhere<br>but right now  
>I wish you<br>were here**

"So what about any other evidence?" Cam prompted. "Could that give us more clues to who could've cloned this man, if he was?" Billy nodded and the screens started showing x-rays.

Brennan observed the x-rays. "The arms, hands, feet, and legs all show defensive wounds."

"Tommy, clone or not, would never go down without a fight," Kim stated, staring at the screen. It was what her husband would do. Her and Billy were convinced that Tommy was still alive, but somewhere else. More images started playing across the screen.

**Damn damn damn  
>what I'd do<br>to have you  
>here here here<br>I wish you were here  
>damn damn damn<br>what I'd to  
>to have you<br>near near near  
>I wish you were here<strong>

"Okay what about this?" Wendell froze the screen. Now it showed the letter Kim had found, the one with certain words emphasized. They had Angela scan it into the data earlier, when Kim had found it. And now it was a crucial piece of evidence.

_My Beautiful **Crane**,_

_If you are reading this, then that means something has happened to me. I probably should've warned you, but then you would've killed me. _

_I guess I should start with why I had to come to DC. I had been hearing reports of strange attacks that left purple goop behind and black feathers. So, I came to investigate. I mean, come on, what else aside from Tengas would leave black feathers and purple goop? _

_When I got here, I remained searching for signs of evil. I'm not sure why DC was chosen as the target city, but I was hoping to find that out. Anyway, I did some searching and while I was searching, I ran into Tengas myself. I manged to fight them off, and once I got back to the hotel room, I set up a search for evil. _

_So far, I have found nothing. After a few more days, I finally got a good lead, and it wasn't pretty. Honestly, I know it can't be Rita or Zedd. Rita had long since Zordon's Wave became the Mystic Mother, a sorceress of good. And Zedd was turned good in Zordon's wave. That only left one villain who used Tengas. _

_I suppose now you can guess who it was. The only thing I have yet to discover is how he was not destroyed by that comet. I'm not sure if he really is back or not, or if the Tengas are just a sign he will appear again someday soon. _

_If something did happen to me, please tell the kids that I love them. And I love you. I always will. You're my beautiful **crane**, and I will never stop loving you. And if I was killed, please don't release an obituary for me until the murderer is caught and it is proven I really am dead (and it's not **a clone of mine **that took my fall)._

_And if I am dead, and my body is found to be used for finding the murderer, I have set my morphers so that only you or I are able to remove them. _

_And just remember, "To those who are **Ninjetti**, all things are possible."_

_Love always,_

_Your Handsome **Falcon**_

"It could be a hint to something," Brennan agreed. "Some of the emphasized words could mean something."

"Crane, a clone of mine, Ninjetti, and falcon," Cam read. Kim repeated those words in her head. Memories flashed through with each one.

_**Crane.**_

"_Agile Kimberly, light as a feather, you are the crane._

_**Ninjetti.**_

"_To those who are Ninjetti, anything is possible."_

_**Falcon.**_

"_And you, Tommy, are the falcon…"_

"…winged lord of the skies," she whispered the last bit of her memories out loud.

**No I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>that I never wanna let go  
>let go oh oh<strong>

**No I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>that I never wanna let go  
>let go let go let go<br>let go let go let go  
>let go<strong>

"Huh?" Everyone turned to her. They had heard the uttered words, and were confused.

Kim stared at the screen as she replayed those words in her head. "Falcon, Crane…Ninjetti. The falcon, crane, bear, wolf, frog, and ape…all part of the Ninjetti. The purple goop…the Tengas…only one _thing _used both of those."

"Kim, where exactly are you going with this?" Billy turned to his friend. He wasn't quite understanding her babbling.

"The answer's right in the letter," Kim realized. "This is a clone of Tommy. In the letter, he speaks as if he knew this would happen. It all makes sense."

"Anyone else lost here?" Booth wondered. Cam, Wendell, and even Brennan had to admit they were.

"The Ninjetti only faced one person," Kim went wide eyed. "That same one is the only one who uses Tengas _and _purple goop." She knew what had to be done. "Billy, call Aisha, Rocky, and Adam. We got one last mission to do." She ran out of the room, leaving everyone confused.

Then it clicked for Billy. "Well we found the so called murderer."

"Great," Booth beamed. "Then let's find out where he lives and go arrest him."

"No can do Booth," Billy shook his head, pulling out his cell phone. "This is one murderer that cannot be arrested. You can't arrest a slimeball."

* * *

><p><strong>Damn damn damn<br>what I'd do  
>to have you<br>here here here  
>I wish you were here<br>damn damn damn  
>what I'd to<br>to have you  
>near near near<br>I wish you were here**

Kim stepped onto the scene of the crime. This was the place where her husband's body had been found. It was where black feathers and purple goop was seen. She knew who was behind everything, and figured if she could get him to show anywhere, it would be where he murdered her husband's clone.

"Alright," she sighed. Looking up at the sky, she began to shout. Good thing it was a secluded area. "Come out and show your face Ooze!" she bellowed. She could see the others running onto the scene from the corner of her eyes. "Stop hiding! We know you're here!"

The others surrounded her now, finally understanding what they missed. They – since they were the Ninjetti and had the only experience against him – were ready to take him on. Of course, they'd be missing their leader, but they could handle it.

After another minute, the man they were searching for appeared.

"Took you fools long enough," he snarled, staring them down.

This was going to be a long day.

**Damn damn damn  
>what I'd do<br>to have you  
>here here here<br>I wish you were here  
>damn damn damn<br>what I'd to  
>to have you<br>near near near  
>I wish you were here<strong>

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's chapter eight. Next chapter comes two things: a fight and a revelation. Well? Then comes chapter ten, the epilogue that'll lead into the sequel. Anyway, so Ivan Ooze, as some of you have guessed, has been behind this entire thing. What'll happen when things are revealed in the next chapter?


	9. The Final Day

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 9: The Final Day**

_A/N: Well, here's the last chapter. After this comes a small epilogue of Tommy and Kim's life afterward, and a preview of what's to come in the sequel (which I kind of can't wait for)! Sorry I'm hyper, but today was a really good day. _

_So I kind of lost my spirit to write, but I'm trying. Again, chapter may be short. _

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the shows._

* * *

><p><em>Kim stepped onto the scene of the crime. This was the place where her husband's body had been found. It was where black feathers and purple goop was seen. She knew who was behind everything, and figured if she could get him to show anywhere, it would be where he murdered her husband's clone. <em>

"_Alright," she sighed. Looking up at the sky, she began to shout. Good thing it was a secluded area. "Come out and show your face Ooze!" she bellowed. She could see the others running onto the scene from the corner of her eyes. "Stop hiding! We know you're here!"_

_The others surrounded her now, finally understanding what they missed. They – since they were the Ninjetti and had the only experience against him – were ready to take him on. Of course, they'd be missing their leader, but they could handle it._

_After another minute, the man they were searching for appeared._

"_Took you fools long enough," he snarled, staring them down. _

_This was going to be a long day._

"I was beginning to question if you'd ever figure it out," the purple slime villain continued. He was staring the rangers down at the area where Tommy's clone's body was found. All the Ninjetti aside from Tommy were there. They were ready to fight, Kim more so than the others. No one "killed" her husband like that and got away with it.

"Don't think you'll get away with it," Kim glowered. She was pissed and felt like taking this thing out by herself. "How the hell did you not get destroyed in that comet?"

"I was merely trapped," Ooze huffed, glaring at them. "And now, I'm free. Your husband got in the way so I had to eliminate him, just how I am going to eliminate you."

"Not on my watch," Kim growled. She nodded to her friends, who knew what she was thinking. "Ninjetti! The Crane!"

"The Wolf!"

"The Bear!"

"The Frog!"

"The Ape!"

With all of them morphed, they charged.

* * *

><p>"Can someone explain what's going on?" Cam hoped as everyone was now in the lab. Even the kids were there. Evelyn and Liam still had no idea what was going on exactly, or that their father had been supposedly dead. The rest of the rangers had just finished setting up a video feed of the battle, and were watching what had happened so far.<p>

"Yeah did they find the murderer?" Booth asked, eager to arrest someone.

"Yes," Trini nodded. "But unfortunately, he's not the kind that can be arrested, only killed."

"What does that mean?" Brennan questioned.

"It means," Tori began explaining. "That the only way to arrest this guy is by killing him," she pointed at the purple guy on the screen.

"What the hell is that thing?" Hodgins stared wide eyed. It was as creepy as it was interesting.

"It's known as Ivan Ooze," Jason stated. "And they are going to fight him until he's destroyed."

"Oh those things do not look pretty," Kira winced as Tengas appeared and joined the fray. They watched the five rangers take on the birds…well, more like four of them. Kim was too busy going against Ooze to fight the birds.

Parker decided to pipe up from his spot beside his dad. "See dad! I told you power rangers were real!"

"Auntie Trini," Evelyn looked up at the woman. "Where's daddy?" The rangers all shared a look. They did not want this to come up.

* * *

><p>"Why. Won't. You. Die!" Kim yelled angrily as she fought Ooze. The others were taking care of the Tengas. Ooze was holding his own against the pink ranger pretty well. Kim wanted him dead and wasn't going to stop. She needed to know this guy was gone for good.<p>

"I cannot die!" Ooze cackled as he sent her flying back. Kim managed to regain her balance and land on her feet, skidding slightly. She glared at the villain and charged. The brunette launched a series of kicks and punches towards him.

"Enough of this!" she hissed, getting frustrated.

"I agree," the villain smirked. "Let's see if you can fight now!" he roared, growing to megazord size.

"Oh shit," Kim muttered. She wasn't sure if the zords were still online or not. She knew that the zords had been repaired, but she wasn't sure if they would work. The others grouped around her.

"That's a problem," Rocky blinked. Ooze was cackling loudly, and the rangers were stumped.

"Billy, can we access the zords?" Adam wondered. But his answer came when they saw Ooze get shot by something. They looked to the sky, confused. So far, they saw nothing. When they looked, they found Ooze injured slightly, and glaring at something across from him. They turned that way and Kim widened her eyes in shock.

"Tommy!"

* * *

><p>Back at the lab, this just confused things further. Wasn't Tommy dead? Or was the one on the battle field the clone and the real one dead on the table here? Or vice versa? Brennan spoke up first. "This is logically impossible. There's no way for a dead man to be fighting like that."<p>

"That's because he's not dead," Conner rolled his eyes. "That body right there," he pointed to the decomposed body on the table. "Is a clone. The real one is there on the battle field." They watched as the rangers formed a megazord to fight against Ooze.

"Cloning is an irrational concept," Brennan argued. She still didn't believe the idea.

"It's happened before," Tori shuddered, recalling when she was cloned. "It's real." They watched as the battle continued, and Ooze grew weaker. This wasn't how he expected this to go, and with one final blow, the rangers defeated him.

* * *

><p>"Tommy!" Kim cried as she ran towards her husband. The rangers were no longer in their zords, now that Ooze was gone. They all demoprhed as they ran over to greet their teammate they thought was dead. Tommy caught his wife as she launched herself at him. He held her tight as she cried into his shoulder. The past few days had been tough on her, and with her hormones all whack, she was more emotional.<p>

"What the hell happened man?" Rocky asked as they got closer.

"What's with making us think you were dead?" Aisha demanded. Kim didn't let go of him.

"I have no idea," Tommy blinked. As far as he knew, he woke up to find himself in a strange place. He managed to break free and realized what was going on. When he was captured, he had been knocked unconscious, and had no clue what was happening since then. He only came to a few hours ago, plenty of time for him to escape and fight and be where he is right now. "One minute I'm fighting him, the next I wake up somewhere and I come to help."

"So you don't know the hell she's been through when we found out you were dead?" Billy raised an eyebrow. Tommy frowned, confused. Since when was he dead?

* * *

><p>AN: Well, here's this chapter. Next up is an epilogue that leads into the sequel. It'll be out soon. Hope you enjoyed this. Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed so far.


	10. Years

**Wish You Were Here**

**Chapter 10: Years**

_A/N: This is just a quick little epilogue explaining the rest of this story and the sequel._

_**Disclaimer: **I only own things not in the show._

* * *

><p><em>Kim and Tommy returned home with their kids and friends. They explained things to the team back at the Jeffersonian, and they were free to go. Kim was happy life was returning to normal for the most part, but Tommy had to go a month dealing with the silent treatment Kim gave him as punishment for scaring her like that.<em>

_A couple months after they returned, Hayley gave birth to hers and Billy's second child, a baby boy they named Mason George Cranston. Their eldest child, six year old Vivian Allyiah Cranston, was elated to have a sibling. _

_A month after that, Kira and Conner finally had their wedding. They decided not to wait any longer. Kira had announced that she was pregnant at their reception, and Conner couldn't have been happier. In roughly six months after their wedding, Kira gave birth to twins Michaela Jordin and Allison Mae McKnight._

_Five months after their return from DC, Tori gave birth to hers and Blake's first child. They now had a son named Andrew Jacob Bradley._

_Trent stayed in DC to continue his lessons with Angela. Unfortunately, they got interrupted when she went into labor with her first child. Trent had stayed a couple weeks after her son was born to finish his studies and returned to Reefside with his fiancé, Ellen Penny Gray, who happened to already be seven months pregnant upon their return. It was a shock to everyone. And a couple months later, Trent was the proud father of baby Denise Wilma Fernandez._

_Kim gave birth to another beautiful baby girl, which she and Tommy named Elizabeth Melanie Oliver. It was by this point, late August. All the families couldn't be happier._

_When Evelyn turned 18 and graduated high school, she went to DC for college, where she got reacquainted with Parker Booth. She remembered the boy from when she was in DC last, when they were solving her father's supposed murder case. Over the first few months of getting reconnected, they started a relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend. Sure he was three years older, but that didn't matter to them._

_They were happy. And it was a shock to the Oliver parents as well as FBI Special Agent Seeley Booth when they heard this. Parker was studying to become an FBI agent like his father, and Evelyn was studying to be a forensic anthropologist like her idol, Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was excelling quickly in her classes, and would be out of school before she knew it._

_However, when the two traveled back to California in 2025 for their final semester, they never expected what was to come._

* * *

><p>AN: Well, the sequel will come out soon and what'll happen then? It has to deal with the previous sentence in the epilogue, and there's more info on my profile about the next story in this series. Hopefully that'll get out soon.


End file.
